


Train Ride to Booty Town

by Spastic_Crash



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mindless Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:26:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spastic_Crash/pseuds/Spastic_Crash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa really wants to touch the booty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Train Ride to Booty Town

**Author's Note:**

> Just some silly and sweet fluff.

Rei had borrowed yet another book on hydrodynamics from the library to study during the train rides to and from school. It wasn’t necessarily much more complex than the physics he’d studied for his stint on the track team, but the book itself was a hell of a lot heavier. Surely, though, a little wrist pain was worth making his swimming more beautiful.

He had just shifted the gigantic thing from the left hand to his right when he noticed at Nagisa was staring at him. Staring more intensely than he normally did, at least; Nagisa had a tendency to watch him at the oddest times. “Nagisa?” He asked.

Without answering him, Nagisa got up from his seat and stood next to Rei. Rei watched Nagisa stare out of the window for a few seconds before shrugging it off and returning to his book. Then he felt Nagisa’s hand slip into his back pocket.

Rei shut his book so quickly that he caught a finger in it. He jolted out of Nagisa’s reach. “Nagisa, what are you doing?” Rei tried very hard not to raise his voice, but it cracked a little instead.

Nagisa knit his eyebrows together. “We’re dating, Rei-chan. It’s not like this is the first time I’ve touched your—”

The train had begun to slow, and Rei had dragged Nagisa to the doors before they’d properly opened. “This is our stop, come on,” he said a little too loudly.

“Um, Rei,” Nagisa said as the train rumbled off,” this is two stops too early.”

Rei glanced around. Nagisa was right. Great. Rei fiddled with his glasses.

“Are we going to be late for class?”

They ended up having to sprint to make up for lost time. Neither of them was out of shape, but they did need to stop once or twice to catch their breath. They ended up not losing more than a few minutes, but Rei hardly expected Nagisa to smile at him during the last leg of their jog towards the school, as hot and tired as they were.

“Rei-chan, I upset you back there, huh? I’m sorry.” Nagisa panted. He held out his hand as he jogged next to Rei,” Could I hold your hand?”

Rei eyed Nagisa’s hand before grabbing it. Holding hands in public was far closer to following the proper steps for a relationship only a week old, and minus the sweat, it was a beautiful moment in its own way. He picked up their pace. “Thank you, Nagisa.”

Nagisa nearly tripped over himself before matching Rei’s pace. He giggled and Rei smiled.

From then on, the day was pretty typical for Rei. Until he and Nagisa boarded the train and Nagisa tried to grope him again. When he turned a page in his book and felt Nagisa slip his hand into Rei’s back pocket yet again, he tensed. He should have known Nagisa didn’t just want to stand beside him on the ride home.

He closed up his book and looked over to Nagisa, who had the widest grin Rei had even seen nearly spitting his face in half, his hand shoved in Rei’s back pocket.

Rei took a deep breath and fixed his glasses. “Nagisa,” he said calmly,” please move your hand.”

Nagisa sighed, but did as he was asked. “Why can’t I get cozy with my boyfriend?”

Rei rolled his eyes at ‘cozy’.  “We’re on the train.”

“But Rei,” Nagisa said, pouting,” How is this any different than you feeding me part of your lunch every day?”

Rei blushed. “School and the train aren’t the same.”

“Then what about holding hands this morning?”

Rei’s blush grew deeper and he pretended to go back to reading. “That’s different too.”

Nagisa sighed and leaned into Rei’s side. “But why?”

“Because you asked!” Rei blurted out, trying to get Nagisa off of him.

“Oh?” Nagisa mumbles as he stands up. Nagisa moved to stand in front of Rei and lean against him. He smiled up at him, more of a smirk really, as he moved his hands to the small of Rei’s back. “So,” he said softly,” is this train making a stop in Booty Town?”

Rei swallowed. They’d only been officially dating for a week and a half, and that hardly made being groped on the train the beautiful and romantic sequence of events Rei was sure their relationship should be following. Then again, Rei realized, telling Nagisa what he could and couldn’t do was the most counterproductive thing he could ever possibly do.

There was also the fact that Nagisa smirking up at him like this was incredibly appealing.

Rei sighed and began reading his book again, hiding his face. “Yes,” he mumbled.

Nagisa reached up and pushed the book out of the way. He spoke in a slow singsong tone, “‘Yes’ what, Rei-chan?”

“This,” Rei paused to look into Nagisa’s eyes. He mumbled,” This train makes a stop in Booty Town.”

Rei watched Nagisa’s eyes light up as he _imitated the sound of a train going down a track_ and then shoved his hands into the back pockets of Rei’s pants. A passenger sitting down behind Rei coughed and Rei heard, plus felt, Nagisa giggle into his chest.

Rei adjusted his glasses and tried very hard to focus on the section in his book about fluid dynamics.


End file.
